Gold, Green
by Alisn Gimerveille
Summary: [Hogwarts AU, Darling Pan] "All she knew was that he was a snake while she was a badger and that he'd swallow her up alive if he had the chance."
1. Chapter 1

Wendy Darling concentrated as hard as she could. The sleeve of her golden Hufflepuff robe billowed around her arm as she extended her wand, pointing to nothing in particular. She thought of her brothers Michael and John. Sweet sweet Michael who got sorted into the same house as her, and responsible John who got sorted into Ravenclaw. Though she was happy that John would get to meet likeminded persons as he, she would be loath to lie if she didn't admit to be sad to be separated from her brother. Even if it was just a different house.

After all, they only had each other now.

And with that thought, her happy memory (the last Christmas she spent with her family complete) became happy no more.

Even as she whispered the incantation, she knew it would fail. She wasn't surprised to find that this time, not even silver mist came out.

She stomped her foot angrily, an uncharacteristic display of aggression that most would find surprising. But then again, most did not truly know Wendy Darling, only seeing the surface picture of a caring bookworm. She was as good as any Ravenclaw when it came to grades, and yet her performance in Defense Against Dark Arts was aggravating her. She was one of the few that hadn't yet managed to perform a proper Patronus spell.

A laugh pierced the silence, and then a mocking voice, "You just have to think lovely thoughts you know."

Wendy froze, not wanting to turn, not wanting to face the inevitable. But she had to, she knew, lest he pull her hair again or worse, hex her. She turned and there he was, Peter Pan, in all his smirking, staggering, infuriating glory. Clothed in emerald robes, he was leaning on the doorjamb with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his Cheshire grin in place.

"Here," he said, with the confidence of someone who had already mastered the spell, "Let me teach you." His eyes danced with something that Wendy could not name, and did not dare to. All she knew was that he was a snake while she was a badger and that he'd swallow her up alive if he had the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy Darling and Peter Pan were two very, very different creatures with very, very, few things in common.

For one, they were both third years. For another, they were both near hatstalls, and the only ones in their batch to have been.

A Hatstall was an archaic term for a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry whose sorting took more than five minutes. This was the case when the Sorting Hat had a hard time deciding which House to put one in because it found that the student could fit in different Houses equally. When Wendy later found out that The Boy Who Lived had also been a near hatstall, she was giddy with the specialness of it. Sharing it with the infamous Pan however, took some of the innocent wonder out of the whole thing.

Poor Wendy. They were already someway bound together from that moment on, but of course she did not know it.

Here was how it went for her-

-Hmm…An inquisitive mind, a thirst for learning, said the Hat. You'd do well in Ravenclaw.

-But, there are more important things to you? it asked. But if course it already knew that, it was inside her head after all.

-You don't just want to read about adventures, you want to be in one. The Hat paused, as if thinking. That's very Gryffindor-like.

_Oh, yes,_ thought Wendy. She would so love to be in Gryffindor. Most of the heroes of the Great War had belonged in Gryffindor. She had read all about them in the train.

-A large spirit, and an even larger heart. You're quite difficult to place. So how about this dear, it said suddenly, you choose.

-Are you the lion or the tin man?

Wendy was puzzled and did not answer.

The Hat chuckled, sensing Wendy's confusion.

-Given the choice, he began, which would you choose? Bravery or Love.

Wendy so badly wanted to answer Bravery, for she knew she would land in Gryffindor. But Wendy did not lie to others, and most certainly not to herself. Ever since she was young, she was taught, and she had always believed love to be above all things. "Love." She replied resolutely, not knowing she had said so out loud. But it was soft, so whisper soft that only one boy had heard it.

-Hmm..Well then, you are most certainly...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The last word the Hat had shouted to the rest of the Grand Hall, and a table full of yellows stood and cheered. Looking at the crowd of friendly and welcoming faces, the sliver of disappointment left in her heart vanished.

A strange thing occurred then. Her blue eyes that were at first surveying her new family, somehow ended up meeting a pair of green ones. What had possessed her to stop and stare at them and the boy they belonged to? They were a beautiful shade, somehow darkening to onyx beneath the glare of the lights. And the boy himself; he had an _otherness_ about him that quite unsettled Wendy. She had singled him out because she felt as if he had been staring at her. But then she noticed that everyone was also staring at her, the girl who had already been sorted and had yet to leave the stool. Her cheeks reddened and she avoided everyone's gaze as she walked to her table. Because of this, Wendy failed to notice how his eyes followed her every step. She did, however, glimpse the smirk he awarded her with and her already rosy cheeks became inflamed.

P is a long way from D, and by the time his name was called, Wendy had already forgotten the whole thing. Didn't even notice the otherworldly boy take his place on the stool, while his green, green eyes disappeared behind the sorting hat. She only noticed when she felt Alice tap her shoulder. Alice was a second year, and Wendy had been delighted to find out that she also came from London. While Wendy kept her golden locks loose, Alice wound hers into a neat and sensible braid. Wendy immediately felt that they would become close friends.

"Hatstall." she whispered.

"What?" inquired Wendy distractedly. She had been chatting with a fellow first year, a boy older than her with blonde hair and a scar disfiguring his handsome face. He was quite hard to talk to though, so she transferred her attentions to Alice.

Alice explained the term to her. "He's a hatstall." She gestured to the boy on the stool, and Wendy became alert. "Well not yet," she amended "since he still has about a minute left."

Wendy observed the scene. The smirk he had shown her earlier seemed permanently etched on his face. And although she couldn't properly discern the Sorting Hat's expression from this far, it seemed aggrieved, as if in a battle with the boy it was sorting. Until finally, with only twenty seconds left (Wendy had been counting.) the Hat declared him, "SLYTHERIN!"

Green and silver flashed as cheers filled the hall. The boy strode purposefully towards his table, grin still ever-present. Wendy wondered what took the Hat so long to decide, for clearly this was a perfect specimen of a Slytherin. From his swagger to his arrogant air, this was so clearly a Slytherin that Wendy made a conscious decision to permanently dislike him. And afterwards felt ashamed, for her parents never raised her to be prejudiced.

But then he turned to her direction, purposefully seeking her out, and bowed mockingly. Wendy decided that she'd disappoint her parents just this once.

"This was quite the Sorting Ceremony," said Alice "Only two near hatstalls, and very close ones too."

"Two?"

Alice smiled, "Oh, I imagine you wouldn't have kept track of the time. You were almost a hatstall too."

Wendy Darling smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly don't know where I'm going with this, but there are still some ideas left in my head. Yes Alice, is Alice of Wonderland (OUAT version) cause it has always been a dream of mine for Wendy and Alice to meet. They're so alike. I made Alice in this version younger than on the show, and she'd definitely be a Hufflepuff what with her loyalty to Cyrus.**


	3. Chapter 3

They were quite well-known in their batch, although in very different ways.

Wendy was the _darling_ of their year. Sweet and courteous, with a good head on her shoulders, teachers and juniors alike adored her. She didn't stand out because of scholarly achievements or excellence in Quidditch (quite frankly, she was horrendous at it), but quite simply because she was good to almost everyone she met. She was the girl fellow girls would ask advice from, the open arms younger kids would run to whenever they missed home, and the shoulder to cry on for proud young boys. They cried freely because they knew she would never tell, and then they'd rub their noses messily on their robes and go back to being reckless, troublesome boys the very next day.

Wendy kept all of their secrets. She was sister. She was mother.

If Wendy was the one who bandaged wounds, Peter was the one who caused them. As a troublemaker, he did not differentiate victims. He humiliated older kids in a game of Quidditch (despite not being on the team himself, though not for lack of skill). He made things explode and disrupted classes, if he ever attended at all. He regularly challenged authority. He would hex indiscriminately. It was all a game to him, and in his games, people got hurt.

If people were drawn to Wendy like butterflies drawn to nectar, people were drawn to Peter like moths to a flame. They knew they would be burned, but they were too mesmerized by his daring, by his careless disregard for danger. He had created for himself a group, boys drawn from different houses. He did not discriminate; so long as you had a thirst for adventure and had a penchant for trouble, you were in. So long as you knew who was boss, and were willing to cause chaos in the name of fun. The same boys, who Wendy comforted like her own children, became little monsters under Peter's guidance. Perhaps this was why she hated him, so passionately.

He was trickster. He was king.

And like every king, he had a loyal knight.

* * *

Wendy had been lounging about the common room when Felix approached her.

She had been sitting on one black and yellow upholstered sofa with a hand-sewn quilt covering her and Michael. He had fallen asleep waiting for her to finish. In one of her hands was a mug of hot chocolate, and in the other a quill. She had been furiously distracting herself from her encounter with Peter the previous day by finishing her homework. Just because she was falling behind in her Defense Against Dark Arts did not mean she would fall behind in her other subjects as well.

_You wouldn't fall behind if you'd just take his offer. _A small part of her said. The sane part of her squashed that crazy notion to smithereens.

On that fateful day, Peter had offered to help her with her Defense Against Dark Arts. Wendy was nothing but fair and the only way she could accept his help was if she did something for him in return. Too afraid to ask how she could repay him, and not wanting to be indebted to him in the first place, she had swiftly replied _no, thank you_ and exited with a haughty tilt to her head.

She had been dotting her i's and crossing her t's when she heard a dry voice say, "Pan wants to see you outside the common room."

Looking up from her work, she saw Felix in front of her with his arms crossed in front of him and a bored look to his face. He had been the first Hufflepuff sorted after her, and she had eagerly tried to befriend him. Unfortunately Pan had been first, so there was no way they could be friends now.

The problem with playing elder sister to everyone younger or the same age as her was that she had no group of close friends to call her own. Except for Alice, but she was a fourth year already and if she wasn't busy with her schoolwork, she was busy having dates with her Ravenclaw boyfriend. Of course Wendy was always the ever-supporting best friend but she couldn't deny that she was lonely. Felix was the only one who didn't treat her as an elder sister, due to him being older than her by a year, and so she enjoyed companionable silence with him at times (so long as Peter wasn't around). She didn't fear him, and he didn't put her on a pedestal. They had a strained friendship, but a friendship nonetheless.

Except for when Peter pitted them against each other as enemies.

Wendy raised her eyes in a challenge, "And if I don't want to see him?"

Felix didn't reply, just looked at Michael curled up beside her. The intent was clear. Wendy was livid, but she didn't doubt him. Felix would do anything Peter asked him to.

"Fine!" she whispered furiously, so as not to wake Michael.

Gently she nudged Michael's head from her knee and secured the quilt around him. She looked disdainfully at Felix and marched to the round door that would lead out of the common room.

As expected Peter was outside, leaning against the wall next to the door. It was against school rules to be outside one's common room this late at night, but then when had Peter ever followed rules?

"Darling," he drawled, pushing himself off the wall. When he said it, her name meant something else. "Thought you would never come."

She shivered, deeply aware of the flimsy nightgown she wore. "What do you want Peter?" she asked directly. She wouldn't play games with him.

His eyes traced her silhouetted form, lingering on her exposed neck. Wendy hugged herself tightly. "Want? I want a lot of things Darling." He smirked. "But right now, I want you to tutor me. I'm having a hard time with History."

Wendy was confused. Peter didn't care about rules, and he most certainly didn't care about grades. She told him as much.

He shrugged and said carelessly, "Maybe I want to better my education here at Hogwarts."

Well that was a lot of hogwash if she heard any! She couldn't stop the unladylike laughter that tumbled from her mouth at the silliness of it. Peter followed the way she convulsed in on herself, gripping her sides tighter as if she'd burst apart if she didn't. He unconsciously catalogued the sound of her laughter.

But then Wendy stopped and realization dawned on her. If she was forced to pick one good thing about Peter, she'd choose his sense of fairness (never justice) and honesty. For all the mischief he caused, he had never lied. He'd claim responsibility over his pranks (if ever he was caught), and never hexed people behind their backs (just in their face). He must have deduced the reason for her refusal.

"You want me to help you with History in exchange for helping me out with Defense Against Dark Arts." said Wendy accusingly.

"A fair trade don't you think?"

She scowled, "I already said no Peter." She didn't want to spend any more time with him than she had to. Hufflepuffs and Slytherins had joint classes in Defense Against Dark Arts, and she could never concentrate with Peter constantly tugging at her hair whenever he was bored.

His eyes darkened, and Wendy glimpsed whatever halted older students from retaliating against him whenever he humiliated them. In a second it was gone and he laughed. How he could switch from dangerous to playful so suddenly, like a light switch turned on and off, both fascinated and scared her.

"How about a wager then?"

She wouldn't agree, but she was curious as to what he had to propose. "What kind of wager?"

"Next week's game. Between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. If Hufflepuff wins, I'll never bother you again," Wendy liked the sound of that. "But…" He said slyly, "If Slytherin wins, you'll have to tutor me."

Since she had been here, Slytherin had never once won a game against Hufflepuff. They were good, but the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team had Alice, one of the best seekers in Hogwarts. It was with this in mind that Wendy confidently put her hand out. "Deal."

She was expecting a handshake, but Peter surprised her. Gently, he took her hand and placed a kiss upon it, golden-brown hair skimming the skin of her wrist. Wendy shivered, though this time it had nothing to do with the cold.

Still holding her hand, Peter stared up at her, grinning upon noticing the red stain on her cheeks, "Deal."

* * *

"You made a wager with who?!" cried Alice the day after. Wendy had told her about Peter coming to the common room.

"Peter Pan." she said wearily. The previous night's events somehow exhausted her. When she had returned to the common room after their encounter, Michael was in the same place she had left him and Felix was nowhere to be found.

"I don't much care for him," said Alice, dislike plain upon her face "But Wendy, I heard he managed to outwager Will!" she said, sounding impressed despite herself. Will Scarlett was Alice's other best friend, a Gryffindor who loved to gamble and wager and was the King of it apparently. Until Peter Pan dethroned him.

Alice asked what the wager was about and Wendy explained it to her.

"That's it?" She asked incredulously. "Well then Wendy, there's no need to worry. We'll wipe the floor with Slytherin, and I'll personally make sure that little creep never bothers you again. Cyrus taught me some new things…" Alice went off to share what exactly her boyfriend had taught her.

But Wendy was only half-listening. She trusted her friend's athletic ability wholeheartedly. But why was it, that even with Alice's assurances, she still felt a nagging worry in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy always had to remind herself that Slytherins were not all bad. After all, Tink was a Slytherin and more often than not, she was all good.

Now they were steadfast friends, but their first meeting, then 7th Year Bell Tinker and 2nd Year Wendy Darling, was anything but pleasant…

* * *

_This year has been terrible_, Wendy decided as she cried pitifully into her pillow. There had been no Michael then. And so there had been no one to comfort her as she tried in vain to muffle her cries.

Even then Peter had already been religious in his torment of Wendy. The occurrences happened so often that Wendy had become rather adept at casting anti-jinxes. She had especially become skilled at learning how to shrink her head back to its proper size as Peter was rather fond of casting the Engorgio Skullus hex on her. Hexes were too advanced for most of her peers, but Wendy reasoned out that Peter just had affinity for all things nasty.

But no, Peter was not the cause of her distress this time around. All the things he did to her were physical and were easily repaired. But damage to one's emotions was not so easy to wave away with a wand.

The day started out great. She did well in History of Magic, one of her favorite subjects, and answered almost all the questions correctly. Miss Belle, school librarian and Head of Ravenclaw House, had praised her (she was also the Headmaster's, Professor Gold's, wife and so students preferred to call her by her first name to avoid confusion). She felt exceedingly happy and so, she was oblivious to the dagger-stares pointed in her direction.

On her way to her next class, she had been reading a book she had just recently borrowed. So it was no wonder that she hadn't paid much attention when a female voice chanted, "_Aguamenti!" _Neither did she pay attention to where she was going. If she had, perhaps the whole incident could have been avoided. As it was, she slipped on a large puddle.

"AH!"

She hit her head on the stone floor and pain bloomed on her scalp. She looked up and saw a heart-shaped face framed by orange hair. She wore a headband which looked vaguely like a tiara. Wendy would have called her beautiful if not for the malice in her eyes and smile. Momentarily disoriented, Wendy struggled to find a name to pin to her face. _Syrena, wasn't it?_ She was a Ravenclaw in her History of Magic class.

"Aww, did the teacher's pet hit her head and have a boo boo?" She pouted her pretty lips, and made a gesture of someone crying.

"Syrena? Wha-?" Wendy struggled to get up but she felt hands hold her down.

"Thank you boys," She batted her eyelashes at the people holding Wendy's arms, while she moved to grip her head tightly. She moved closer and practically hissed, "Little Miss Perfect. Little Miss-Know-it-All. You're not even a Ravenclaw," Disgust laced her melodic voice, "Looks like Pan hasn't hexed you yet. No matter, you're big-headed enough."

A strange twinkle alighted in her eyes, "But then maybe he'll thank me for doing his job for him."

Wendy felt the hem of her robe being pulled toward her head. She had an idea of what they were going to do and tried as hard as she could to break free, but she was no match for four boys and a vengeful girl. In a moment they had pulled half of her robe over the upper half of her body, covering her eyes and exposing her underwear. Syrena (or one of the boys she couldn't see) said an incantation that made her hands and robe stick to the floor. Wendy felt tears prickling her eyes.

Cruel laughter filled her ears, "Little birdies? How cute! It really fits someone as childish as you."

And then they left her there. For who knows how long, until finally Alice arrived and made quick work of the charm binding her down. Wendy sobbed freely in her arms, never having felt as humiliated as she had now.

* * *

For a week since the incident, Wendy was followed by teasing. A lot of people saw her underwear, on full display against her will, before Alice had come. Jeers of "Birdie" followed her around until one day it just stopped. Surprisingly, it was not because of Alice's threats of bodily harm (which at times she follow through with), but because of Peter Pan.

It had been around the time Peter had taken to calling her "Wendy-bird". He was not one those who saw (Thank God for that or else Wendy would have died of mortification), but he had ears and eyes everywhere so it was no wonder he knew.

Perhaps people felt that they would be needlessly cruel teasing her further now that Peter Pan had new ammunition against his favorite victim.

* * *

After everyone became bored with teasing her (all except one), Wendy had an easier time forgetting about the incident. That is, until a week and a half later she found herself in an empty field because of a letter from John.

_Why on earth would he want to meet here? _Wendy gazed around the field until a familiar voice called her.

"Wendy!"

"John why did you-, "Wendy started to say but her voice caught in her throat. Before her was indeed her brother John, his large spectacles were hard to mistake. But behind him was the reason for Wendy's momentary silence. Peter Pan smirked at her dumbstruck expression, teeth fully showing. He had his Lost Boys with him. There was Felix, of course, and a boy from Hufflepuff, Wendy recognized as Tootles (she was sure that wasn't his real name but since it was the name Pan bestowed upon him, he insisted it was his only name). The rest, Wendy didn't recognize, and were a mix-and-match from different Houses, though most were from Slytherin. She noticed they were all carrying brooms.

"Oh look, Big-Head Wendy is finally here."

Syrena was on the other side of the field. The boys (_mindless lovezombies, John had once scathingly called them_) that usually followed her around were there too, along with some older students that Wendy didn't know. They were also carrying brooms.

The surrealness of the whole situation prevented Wendy from understanding. When Syrena asked sweetly, "You wouldn't mind terribly if I brought some of my sisters' friends over to play, would you," Wendy was unsure if she was supposed to answer.

She was saved from the decision when Peter replied smoothly, "Not at all. In fact it'd be our pleasure to beat them into the ground. After all," There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, "The older they are, the harder they fall."

"Let's see you be so smug Pan, once you find yourself eating dirt!"

Wendy pulled John over and whispered furiously, _"What is going on?!"_

"I have been made aware of the transgression done to you. As your brother, it is my responsibility to defend your honor." John explained solemnly as he drew himself up to his full height, all five ft. of him.

Wendy fought to keep the smile off her face. Oh John, so very much like their father, a true English gentleman. She chastised him, "John, I warned you to stay away from Peter Pan. Why didn't you listen to me," She then rounded on Peter furiously, "And you! What business do you have involving my brother in your schemes? He's no lost boy of yours."

"If you think I've come to 'defend your honor'," the last three words he said as sarcastically as possible. Her cheeks flushed, "Then you're sorely mistaken. Little John approached me first, Wendy-bird. I love games and deals, so why would I refuse?" He raised his brow in a questioning manner.

"Deals?"

"My deal," Syrena interrupted, as if irritated that she had been ignored for such a long time, "was that if your team wins this game, I'll never bother _Wendy-bird,_" she spat the nickname in distaste, "ever again."

"And, everyone from your team, including you, will run along the halls of Hogwarts stark naked." said Peter with great satisfaction. It was clear to Wendy his reason for playing. He did so love making fun of other people, especially people older than him.

"Yes, yes," If Syrena was bothered with this possible outcome, the only indication was the slight reddening of her cheeks.

"But if my team wins, every one of your Lost Boys, including Pan and Big-Head's brother will be my slaves for a month, and," she smiled coquettishly, "I'll get a kiss from the infamous Peter Pan."

Wendy was about to protest. She felt uneasy about the whole thing. She had no care for the kiss (If Syrena wanted to kiss a boy whose mouth was full of knives, then she had better be prepared to get cut), but she wouldn't stand for any risk to her brother.

"Deal."

"Deal."

Peter and John both spoke at the same time. Wendy looked at both of them, at Peter's confident, languid stance and at John's serious demeanor. She knew there would be no dissuading them now.

But her anger at Peter had not waned, "How exactly do you plan to play, hmm?"

"With this of course," He opened his gloved hands (Wendy hadn't noticed them earlier) to reveal, as if conjured out of thin air, the Golden Snitch.

"Where did you get that?!" Wendy asked scandalized.

"Nicked it." He proceeded to close his palm, hiding the snitch. Professor Nova, their flying coach, was a sweet yet ditzy woman. It would've been easy for Peter to do as he said.

"I'll..," She began warningly.

"What? Tell?" He challenged her, "If you do, your precious baby brother will get in trouble too."

He was right, and Wendy was left to stew in anger. Offhandedly he addressed John, "If you're to be a temporary Lost Boy, then you'll have to follow orders." John nodded in affirmation.

He then turned to address his whole group, "C'mon boys," His fierce joy was infectious and Wendy couldn't help her slight smile, "Let's play!"

* * *

Wendy didn't play Quidditch, and for good reason. She would never be able to fly like the boys above her, fast and dauntless. Most glorious of all was Peter. It didn't seem like he was riding on a broom at all. He flew like he had wings. There were times when it looked like he would be crushed by two opponents speeding towards him, but at the last moment he'd shoot down, avoiding the tangle of bodies. During these times (and there were a lot because it seemed as if almost everyone from the other team was targeting him), Wendy would cover her eyes with her hands, and peek through the gaps.

They were playing a modified version of Quidditch. There were neither Chasers nor Beaters. The first person who caught the Snitch would snag victory for their team.

Wendy had been cheering as if her life depended on it (she'd probably have no voice in the morning), when Syrena sidled up to her.

"The brooms…they all belong to Pan you know." Syrena's voice was silky smooth. Like a knife covered in velvet. "How rich do you think he must be to be able to afford all of them?"

She turned to Wendy and smiled poisonously. "Your brother is a traitor. Look at him; he's the only Ravenclaw on their team, fighting against his fellow Ravenclaws."

In a flash, Wendy realized the cause for her worry. Syrena was beautiful, devastatingly so (others students speculated if her and her sisters were part-Veela). It was the reason why she had an armful of minions, both male and female ready to cater to her every whim. Her siren voice and her glittering eyes drew people in. What sort of punishment was a kiss from her? Many would claim it a blessing.

_Peter's brooms..Syrena's kiss..A deal.._All of Wendy's scattered thoughts converged into a single one, _This is a ploy!_ Beforehand Peter and Syrena probably planned to stage a game wherein Peter would lose on purpose. Thus securing servitude for her brother, while Peter and his Lost Boys got off scot-free, with Pan even getting a coveted kiss in the process.

Wendy was about to warn her brother and call the whole thing off, when cheers, which signified the end of the game, erupted loudly from above her. "No.."

Peter held the snitch in his fist, triumphant.

Syrena's mouth opened in shock. Gaping wide, it made her look like a fish. Wendy would've found it comical if she wasn't so confused herself.

"You were supposed to lose!" She screeched at Peter, and her voice sounded less like a Siren and more like a mermaid's wail.

Peter just raised an eyebrow sardonically, "I wasn't _supposed_ to do anything. Except maybe win," He shrugged, "which I just did."

Wendy was so happy that she didn't notice the looming danger until it was too late. Peter, with his keen instincts, noticed it before she did. Afterwards Wendy would blame herself for the events that transpired next.

An opponent had crept up behind John, who was distracted like the rest of the Lost Boys, intent on pushing him off his broom (later Wendy would find out that it was John's relentless blocking that allowed Peter to find the snitch).

Wendy could not keep the scream that tore from her mouth, "John! Look out!"

What happened next was a confusion of limbs and shouts. One moment Peter was up, the next he was falling down instead of John.

The sickening crack of bone would embed itself in Wendy's mind forever. She didn't hesitate to run to where Peter had fallen. She was the first one there, followed next by Tootles. His left arm was twisted in a way that an arm should definitely not be twisted, while his right cradled the snitch against his chest, near his heart.

"Ha! Serves you right for breaking our deal."

"No." It was Felix, and the sound of his voice chilled Wendy's blood. "Serves _you_ right." He pointed his wand at Syrena and in a flash her clothes disappeared. One moment she was clothed, the next she was as naked as a babe.

"AHHHHH!" She tried to cover every part she could with her small hands. Mass chaos erupted as the Lost Boys, John among them, began firing at the opposing team. Pretty soon it was no longer Syrena running around sans robes, though she was the only girl, and so it was more mortifying for her.

Wendy knew in some distant part of her mind that they were all in big trouble, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. Peter was in pain, that much was obvious. Discomfort showed itself plainly on his normally composed face. Sweat beaded his brow and he gritted his teeth.

"It's alright Peter, it's alright. I'm not sure if it's broken or just sprained," She tried to ease some of his pain with magic, but Wendy didn't know if she was helping at all. All of the Lost Boys, and John had finally gathered around them, once they were done with their jinxing spree. Wendy pitied Syrena, but at the same time felt that she had a close call. Felix was worried about Peter and so hadn't had a chance to do worse, though Wendy knew he definitely wanted to.

"We'll get you to Doctor Whale. You're going to be just fine Peter." She said in a soothing voice while wiping some sweat of his brow with her sleeve.

"Wendy, Wendy-bird."

"I'm right here Peter." She touched the hand holding the snitch, the one over his heart.

"You know…You're just like this snitch. You're a snitch! You tattle on me all the time to the professors. Will you tell on me this time too?" His eyes were unfocused. Wendy had read of having slight deliria as a side-effect of being in extreme pain.

"You're skittish…like a bird. And you fly away all the time…and I have to catch you." Peter looked like he was about to pass out. Wendy felt his forehead and it was hot. "A-and you're gold. Th-that's why they call it the..Go-golden Snitch, you know. Because it's…gold!" He laughed hysterically, and Wendy didn't know if that was his response to pain. Laugh so that you wouldn't feel it anymore.

Peter passed out.

* * *

**A/N: If Tinkerbell was to be Wendy's friend, then I needed someone else to be the antagonist. I severely disliked the mermaids in the Peter Pan movie and that was where I drew inspiration for Syrena. I don't have anything against Ravenclaws. I'm actually a Ravenclaw as well. The present timeline is Wendy's third year, but some chapters would be flashbacks to some events of their previous years. Please leave behind a review. I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
